These Nights
by AiriFox
Summary: All Gin and Rangiku have now are memories of each other. While they may be sweet, memories yield no happy endings...Songfic with Here's to the Night by Eve 6 and GinRangiku pairing.


**Author's Note:** So, this story was actually inspired by a rather angry message I recieved from a reader in response to "Seven Days of Love and Hate". The reader seemed to be under the impression I loathed Rangiku as a character because I cast her in an antagonistic role in "Seven Days". The truth is I like her, but she simply fit the mischeivious role for my story. I have nothing against her character at all. In fact, I think she has a lot of depth behind her comedic side that has alot of potential. And so, I started getting ideas for this fic. I'm a sucker for GinRan, so this slowly started taking that direction and before I knew it, I had this freaky, angsty little fic. To be honest, I kinda creeped myself out when I was writing it... It focuses on how out-of-the-ordinary and, frankly, how screwed up Gin and Rangiku's relationship was and how they look back on those days. Be forewarned the story itself only loosely follows the lyrics. I tried to match the tone and emotion behind the lyrics rather than writing the story around them word-for-word, if that makes any sense.

Anyways, yeah... Enjoy. I don't own Eve 6's "Here's to the Night" or Bleach because, rest assured if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. And that would be a shame.

-

_So denied, so I lied _

He never failed to amaze her…

He was as flighty as the wind itself, having the terrible habit of up and leaving whenever the notion struck him. If that wasn't enough, lies - as natural and practiced as that smile of his - poured past his lips with unnerving fluidity. And he always seemed to be… Hiding something. She couldn't pinpoint it, but there was definitely something suspicious behind those slitted eyes…

And yet, Rangiku Matsumoto couldn't help but loving Gin Ichimaru.

_Are you the now or never kind?_

It was a joyous day for Rangiku and Gin's Shinigami Academy Class. After grueling years, the students were finally organized into their respective positions. Wanting to bid farewell to their old lives with one another, Gin and Rangiku spent one last dinner together, as students, that graduation night.

"Tell me," said Gin, feigning nonchalance, "If you were forced to choose between following your new captain and me, who would you pick?" Rangiku was slightly taken aback with the comment, thinking intently as she sipped at her drink.

"I…Don't know," she began. If it came down to, who would she be loyal to? "I suppose I would pick you, Gin. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." he shrugged as his voice was lightened with cheery conversional tone. "I just can't say I'd do the same."

_In a day, and a day, love_

_I'm gonna be gone for good again_

Even when they were young, the strawberry-blonde and the fox-faced man had an intriguing relationship, to say the least. Every night when they lived together in Rukongai, in the dead of night, Gin would always wander out for no clear reason. Before he left, he couldn't help but stealing a glimpse at the young and sleeping Rangiku. And always, his own type of ritual, he'd lean over her and plant a soft kiss on her forehead before vanishing into the inky blackness of night.

And when she awoke in the morning, she never worried. Rangiku knew he'd be back.

He always was.

_Are you willing to be had?_

_Are you cool with just tonight?_

Shortly after becoming acclimated with their new lives as part of the Gotei 13, Gin and Rangiku found time to get together one mild Friday night and discuss simple things - their new lives, the quirks of their captains and general goings-on. However, one thing led to another and, before they knew it, the two lie half-naked in Gin's room, completely intoxicated by one another's presence. And even in the heavy, passionate air that tightened around them, Gin kept an unnervingly level head.

"And you're alright with this all?" he inquired, silver hair falling messily into his face, "Knowing this whole relationship could shatter at the faintest brush?" Rangiku had no idea what he meant, but then she really didn't care either. All she knew was this moment of bliss as they basked in each other's presence.

"Gin." her finger traced over the outline of his sharp jaw, "I would kill for even five minutes of your love."

"Would you really?" His voice was laced with some indistinguishable emotion that was impossible to place. She had intended to ask, but his lips pressed hungrily over her own silenced her.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

She raised the bottle of sake' to her lips, drinking it in hungrily. It was Friday night in the 10th Division, and Rangiku was alone in her room. Her captain left the Division with 'business to attend to' and several of Rangiku's friends invited her out for the night. However, the woman found herself with no desire to be out and about with anyone.

Unless it was him.

But that, Rangiku thought, the rational side of her brain peeping through, was impossible. And so, she continued to bask in the bitter sake' and sweet memories.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

It went against everything he'd been taught by Sosuke, but Gin couldn't help but thinking of Rangiku. That shocked, broken expression on her face when he left - gorgeous. Her voice, cracked with heartbreak - beautiful. That uncharacteristic glimmer of a tear in the corner of her eye, though her face was contorted with rage - simply magnificent. Yes, here in Las Noches, thinking of his former friend and lover was a guilty pleasure of sorts.

Considering the real thing was far out of reach, memories would have to suffice, Gin thought.

_Put your name on the line - along with place and time_

They both reclined in the plushy grass of the Shinigami Academy's front lawn. Finally, Gin and Rangiku could leave their old, worn lives behind and join the ranks of the Soul Society's elite - the shinigami. They both sat filling out the necessary forms that demanded such simple things like name and reasons for applying. However, Rangiku found herself puzzled.

"It wants my birthday, Gin… What should I put?" she inquired, turning to him. The boy only shrugged in response.

"Put the day we met."

"But that's technically a lie."

"So?"

"Won't they be able to tell I'm lying, somehow?"

"Trust me, Rangiku, people are too stupid to know when someone really lies."

_Wanna stay, not to go, I wanna ditch the logical…_

In his own way, Gin was quite amazing. Sure, he ditched classes on a regular basis, blew off assignments and picked arguments with the teachers just for kicks (and often won, much to their chagrin), but he always stood out for some reason. So much, in fact, he already caught the eye of Sosuke Aizen, who'd put in a request to take in Gin when he graduated. One day, as they passed in the hall, Rangiku reached over and softly grasped his hand.

"You're absolutely amazing, Gin." she whispered affectionately. "You already have captains lining up for you. I only wish I had that sort of recognition."

"Ah… It's no big deal." he replied, lacing his fingers with her own.

"Of course it is… You make no sense, Gin."

"I know. It's one 'a my charms." With that, he unlaced his fingers and departed.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

"Gin?" Sosuke Aizen inquired when he spotted his former Vice Captain sipping from a bottle of sake'. "I never thought you were a drinker." The silver-haired man exhaled as he finished his drink and wiped his lips on the sleeve of his uniform.

"I'm not. I'm just…Ahh, reminiscing."

"About what?"

"About nothing, really."

"About her?"

"Nah… Just y'know, my days as a captain." Sosuke cocked a skeptical eyebrow, but asked no further questions as he departed down the stark, bleach-white halls of Las Noches. Gin old words were true - people _were _too stupid to tell when someone really lies.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_H__ere's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

When he left the Soul Society "for good", Rangiku wasn't too worried. After all, this was _Gin_ we were talking about. He could never stay in one place for long, it was simply his nature. And so, she went about life like normal, expecting him at some point to show up, flash one of those mysterious smiles, offer an informal hello and brush his fingers over her cheek. When a few days passed with no sign of him, she was slightly unnerved. When days turned to weeks, his lack of return resulted in her craze. And as weeks turned to months, the realization set it - he was gone.

And you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

_All my time is frozen in motion_

_Can't I sat an hour or two or more?_

_Don't let me let you go…_

If their relationship had been anywhere near normal, now would be the point when Gin would realized he screwed up big-time.

Her sword was like ice against his throat, pressing hard enough that, if either one so much as shivered, blood would be drawn. Her panting breath was hot against his cheek and her grip like iron as she held his wrist. He swallowed back the indescribable feeling rising in his throat, only heightening the realization of the blade at his neck.

"Rangiku…" his voice was little more than a whisper, almost too light to stir the air. She longed to hate him - hate him as the traitor he was. But she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Yes?" her voice sounded from behind him.

"I'm sorry…I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a little longer…Goodbye." With that, a sudden force blasted her backwards and Gin was gone, rising into the air on a beam of golden-white light, almost like an angel. But that wasn't what stunned her… No… What shocked Rangiku were the words he said. Beneath the light conversational tone, beneath the clever innuendo, beneath everything so typical of Gin, Rangiku realized those were the most truthful words he'd ever said.

_Don't let me let you go…_

As he rose into the air, he longed for her to stop him. Stop him however she could. Even if he died, she died or they both died. Just to show that she cared that much. Just to show he was everything to her. When she didn't try to stop him, only stood there with that heartbreaking yet stunning expression, he knew he wasn't the only one guilty of lies. She said she'd follow him above everything else many years back. Rangiku Matsumoto was a liar, and they were more similar than either one cared to acknowledge.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon…_

_Too soon!_

Both of them knew it - one day they would meet face-to-face and be expected to kill the other with no emotions or memories to hold them back. This was war - there was no time for such trivial emotions like friendship or love. In the depths of their hearts, both wished that they'd never meet again. Because meeting meant, despite what their hearts said, that only one would walk away alive. It was better to never see the other again, and stay contented with memories. No matter how faded and flighty they may be, memories will never betray you.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive!_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry!_

_Here's to goodbye!_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon…_

-

Well, so, that's that... A little offbeat in comparison to my normal stuff, but it was fun to write, I'll give this fic that much. Also, I'd love your forever if you tossed a review or critique out there for me... OK, maybe not 'love', but I'd be extremely grateful. So please? For the poor, neglected author? --puppy dog eyes--


End file.
